


Flashback

by AudreyRose



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Uriel and Lucifer's past mentioned in 'I Need Another Chance to Live'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this to give people a little bit of an idea where Clint is coming from, what he is still inwardly holding on to even if it's painful for him. 
> 
> And it doesn't quite start as dub-con/rape, but Uriel does want Lucifer to stop, be warned?

"Uriel," the voice is quiet, almost a purr and he looks up. Surprise crosses the young blonde's face before cracking into a smile. Oh how he loves that beautiful smile that lights the entire chamber.

 

"Lucifer, brother," he stands from where he'd been leaned over some scroll. "You're back," that grin never leaving his face as the dark haired angel pulls him into a tight hug. Cool pale fingers run through long blonde locks, pushing them back from bright gray blue eyes. Uriel leans into that touch, a content smile on his face as he presses his cheek against his chest. "Missed you," he murmurs, glancing up with adoring eyes. "Michael is no fun," and Lucifer laughs quietly, ruffling the blondes soft locks. The blonde pouts, pulling away and crossing his arms. Lucifer laughs openly before leaning down to press a kiss to the pouting angels lips. Uriel hums, kissing back softly. Lucifer pulls back to watch the satisfied smile cross his features.

 

"You are gorgeous, " Lucifer's fingers move to tuck a stray strand of blonde back. "My little songbird," he smiled fondly.

 

"Mmm, I'm not little," he whines and the raven haired angel tries not to laugh. Uriel's moods could change from wide eyes and docile to sharp eyed and fiery to anywhere between in the blink of an eye.

 

"Says the youngest of us," green eyes sparkle with laughter. He cups the blondes cheek, kissing him again. "You are something to be treasured, little one," he murmurs against those perfectly soft lips. He doesn't complain when he's led to the bedroom, Lucifer's bed. The kisses become deeper, more urgent and needy. Soft touches urging quiet whimpers and moans to pass his lips.

 

"Lucifer." Sun kissed flesh, blonde hair and silver wings spread out on black sheets, and Lucifer grins, pulling away to admire the view. "Please," and there it is, need clear in that one word. Blue eyes hazed with what could only be called lust, his body spread out so wantonly. A shiver runs down Lucifer's spine. Oh yes, this would be fun indeed. A vial of oil pulled from the bedside table, and a smirk as the blonde writhes, attempting to get away from the discomfort. A soft whine that sends need through the raven winged angel.

 

"Shush, love, I'll take care of you," long fingers drawing circles on the blondes hip to distract. Another finger, another gasping whimper. "That's it, relax for me." A stretching burn with a third digit, and the noise that leaves the blonde makes him pause, leans over him to kiss away the creases at his brow. More shushing, and the hand that had been drawing circles moves to stroke hair. Uriel relaxes, nods slightly and a kiss is pressed to his lips. "So good, little Uriel," the fingers stretch and curl. Uriel shifts beneath him, straining up for a kiss which is quickly granted. A smirk as a loud cry passes the blondes lips, his body arching up almost violently.

 

"Lucifer, I, oh," that spot is pressed on until the blonde is trembling and griping at the sheets. He writhes beautifully, his lip caught between teeth. And oh is this what the beginning of obsession looks like?

 

"Shh, I'll take care of you," his voice quiet, caring as fingers withdraw. A whimper at the loss. Lucifer shifts above him and gray blue orbs blink open in a daze.

 

"Brother?" A soft kiss as he's pushed into, it burns, pain. A whimper to stop, silenced by another kiss. He tries to push him away, but Lucifer holds steady.

 

"Please, 't hurts," tears prick at his eyes. Kisses peppered over his face, throat and shoulders. "Lucifer," his voice is quiet and pained. "Stop."

 

"Shh little songbird, I'll take care of you."


End file.
